He's YOUR Boyfriend?
by FDance5678
Summary: This is not mine. It isn't an original plot. Annabeth goes to live with her aunt and two cousins while her dad travels the world, and all is well, until a certain boy comes between two cousins.


Annabeth sighed as she stepped into the airport.

It was a busy day, filled to the brim with people and bags, and in the chaos Annabeth found herself sitting on a bench, staring at herself on the mirrored walls.

Her honey-blond hair was pulled into a loose French braid, the gray streak more pronounced than ever, having gotten worse from Tartarus. She wore a loose, light gray sweater, in which you could see the straps of her black bra, because the shoulders didn't sit right on her. With it, she wore a pair of black leggings, with her favorite brown leather combat boots. She had smeared on some foundation, hiding the bags under her eyes from all the sleepless nights in San Fran without Percy.

Percy.

He was the only reason staying with her aunt for a couple years while her dad traveled the world was worth it.

She'd see him every day at school, and hopefully get a night or two of peace with him around.

Annabeth was dragged out of her thoughts by a call of her name.

Her aunt Cassidy hurried over to her, smiling warmly, and flanked by her two twin children, Sophia and Saige.

Cassidy was shorter than Annabeth now, with dark, almost black curly hair, and wide green eyes, and her kids looked almost exactly the same except curiously, their eyes were a sort of violet color, that mixed oddly with their dark hair and light skin tone.

Annabeth stood, taking the handle of her suitcase, and throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"It's so good to see you," Cassidy said kindly, hugging the 17 year old girl.

"It's been too long." Annabeth agreed, but did not smile.

She never did anymore.

Sophia hugged her next, talking excitedly of all the fun they would have together, being close to the same age. Annabeth was a year older.

Saige did not hug her, being the moody teenage boy he is, and instead fist bumped her.

She decided she liked him just a tiny bit better than Sophia, seeing as he would probably not bug her as much.

She carried her bags out to the awaiting taxi, and threw them into the trunk, afterwards sliding into the back with the other three.

It was a tight squeeze, but thy made it.

The family lived in a medium sized apartment in a sort of bad side of town, which made Annabeth a bit uncomfortable, but she knew she would be able to deal with it.

"Annie, you and Sophia will have to share a room. My budget is tight right now, and we couldn't afford a better place." Cassidy said apologetically.

"It's alright." Annabeth said reassuringly, but inside, she winced, not only at the use of the name Annie, but also at the fact that this meant no nights with Percy.

Sophia's room was a light yellow color, and her bed had been decorated with a baby blue comforter. Pictures of various soul and classical music artists dotted the walls, as well as a few J.B. pictures as well.

Annabeth's bed, thankfully, wasn't baby blue, but light gray with a silvery owl on it.

She also had her own closet, and desk for doing homework.

A few hours later, Cassidy called for supper, and Sophia got up right away, seemingly starving.

Annabeth did not move.

"Aren't you coming for dinner?" The younger girl asked.

Annabeth looked up from her book.

"I... I had a big lunch."

"Oh. Alrighty then. See you in an hour."

Sophia left the room, and when she came back, Annabeth was in the exact same position, though closer to the end of the book than she had been before.

After two hours of more reading, and small chit chat with Sophia, Cassidy called for lights out, and Sophia obliged by clicking off the lamp on the desk that had illuminated the room before.

She snuggled into bed, but could tell by the city lights from outside the window that Annabeth was still sitting up.

"Annabeth? Go to bed it's like, 11." She said, yawning.

"I will. I'm just... getting used to the time change." Annabeth said, which could almost be true, although it wasn't in the slightest.

She was exhausted, but she knew she couldn't sleep.

She didn't want to explain the screaming.

Sophia, believing her, drifted off to sleep, and began to dream of a certain green-eyed boy.

Annabeth, on the other hand, slipped her hand under her pillow and took it her engagement ring, thinking about her green-eyed boy.

Little did the two know, they were thinking of the same one.

 **Hey readers. I adopted this story from xoInfinityxo. Please no hat I am literally only 12 so I'm doing my best here. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. ㈵6㈵6**


End file.
